Miserable Highway
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Mimpi yang seakan pupus menjadi hidup kembali. Jalanan malam, kecepatan, juga adrenalin memacu. Balapan liar yang membawa Ichigo ke dalam sesuatu yang disebut sebagai the real passion. Something that he can't resist at all. Warning:: Swearing Words and Some Illegal Things


_-_ **Miserable Highway** _-_

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Swearing Words, Some Illegal Things, Misstypos...for this story**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Special to Cinnamons tea**_

.

.

.

.

.

Rabu, sepuluh pagi, 12 Maret 2015, sebelah Barat New York. Sebuah bangunan terpojok di sudut kota, menampakkan pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar. Memaparkan kesibukan dari dentingan alat-alat berat dan deruman mesin mobil yang baru saja dinyalakan untuk pengetesan. Bengkel dengan jendela kaca kotor dan debu di setiap sudutnya, tidak mengganggu aktivitas tak kenal waktu untuk penciptaan sebuah maha karya yang bernilai jutaan dolar. **Chevrolet Camaro** hingga **Mustang** dari tahun 1980 berada di antara deretan mobil yang berjajar seperti barisan rak buku di perpustakaan.

Seseorang terlihat menikmati waktunya untuk mengecek salah satu 'buku' mahalnya, bersiul ringan menggumamkan **Highway to Hell** terlalu riang. Tangannya mengotak-atik bagian bawah mobil, mencari posisi tepat untuk menambahkan _body-part_ yang melengkung indah dan mulus seperti porselen antik. Rambut jingganya mencuat tak beraturan, sedikit terkena oli yang tumpah. Dia terbangun untuk meregangkan badannya dan mencari tangnya yang menghilang entah ke mana.

Satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala si Rambut Jingga yang sekeras baja. Ichigo—mengerang karena hantaman yang didapatnya, memelototi si Pelaku yang balas mendelik setajam macan betina. Hari tenangnya berubah menjadi arena perang hutan rimba.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?!" teriak Ichigo, bangun dari posisi jongkoknya di depan **Trans Am GT** yang menjadi mainannya. Dan sekali lagi hantaman keras mendarat di kepalanya. " _Aww_ , hentikan!"

"Kau bodoh! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memakai _titanium_ untuk knalpotnya! Kau tahu itu melebihi anggaran yang seharusnya!" Rukia—gadis pemilik tangan lihai berkulit tebal—balas meneriaki Ichigo yang berdiri lebih tinggi di hadapannya. Masalah tinggi badan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi cara gadis muda itu bertindak dan bersikap.

"Besi tidak akan bisa menahan tenaga kuda dan _built engine_ -nya yang sudah diganti!" Ichigo menjelaskan singkat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kepercayaan dirinya akan mesin mobil rakitan tidak pernah terbantahkan.

Rukia menggeram kesal, meremas rincian laporan dokumen di tangannya hingga hampir remuk. Dokumen tersebut digunakannya untuk memukul kepala Ichigo sambil berjinjit tinggi, berusaha menyamai tinggi badannya.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Bodoh! Kita tidak sedang merakit mobil untuk balapan liar! Pelanggan tidak akan senang, ketika melihat hasil mobilnya menyerupai alat ugal-ugalan untuk menarik perhatian polisi lalu lintas di jalan raya—"

"Sampai berapa kali kau akan menyebutkan kata 'bodoh'?" Ichigo menghindar, berusaha menamengi dirinya menggunakan _body-part_ yang akan dipasangkan. "Ini hal terkeren yang pernah ada! _NOS_ akan menambah daya kekuatan oksigen juga bahan bakar ke batas maksimal—"

"Karena itulah kau benar-benar bodoh!" Sekali lagi dokumen yang sudah remuk itu mengenai kepala Ichigo, dua kali. "Lebih baik gunakan _NOS_ itu untuk kepala bodohmu itu!"

"Kau—"

" _Just shut the fuck up you two_!"

Suara menggelegar berhasil menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing. Ichigo juga Rukia terdiam di tempat, menatap sosok Sang Bos yang masih bersantai di sofa usangnya, membaca majalah otomotif terbaru yang kini terhempas ke atas lantai. Wajah sangarnya memberikan sensasi dingin di punggung siapapun yang melihatnya. Grimmjow berdecak kesal, si Bos bertemperamen tinggi dan jarang sekali terlihat sibuk selama delapan jam kerja di bengkel pribadinya— _Jaegerjaquez Garage_.

"Jangan selalu memulai hari dengan gerutuan dan teriakan kalian yang seperti anak kecil!" Grimmjow meneriaki lagi, melemparkan tangannya ke udara.

"Dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan!" tunjuk Rukia pada Ichigo yang memelototinya dari samping. "Starrk tidak akan senang dengan mobilnya yang dimodifikasi terlalu—katakan saja ini terlalu ekstrem! Sepupu, bantulah aku kali ini!"

Grimmjow hanya terdiam sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada sandaran sofa. Dia melihat saudara dekatnya, Rukia yang mengetukkan sepatunya di atas lantai. Pertanda ketidaksabaran dan kekecewaan yang meluap keluar.

"Aku pikir ini tidak ada yang salah, sepupu," jawab Grimmjow, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo."

Mulut Rukia terbuka lebar, menganga. Dia hampir memaki dan memukulkan sekali lagi dokumennya ke atas kepala Ichigo, yang kini bersorak riang sambil memuji sang Bos Pemarah. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, tak lain adalah sahabat dekat si Rambut Jingga— _partner_ yang membutuhkan bantuan Ichigo untuk mengembangkan usaha besar ini. Mereka berdua memulai semuanya dari sebuah tekad dan sedikit uang tersisa, hanya bermodalkan uang tiga ratus dolar. Usahanya berkembang pesat karena keahlian dua sahabat yang tak bisa diremehkan dalam penanganan mesin-mesin berat. Ini adalah bagian dari kehidupan mereka.

" _You heard that, shorty_? Grimmjow sepaham denganku!"

"Kau—sialan! Aku akan membuat mulutmu tidak bisa bicara sekarang juga!" ancam Rukia, berusaha mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya, yang lebih kuat dari kertas berlapis miliknya.

"Cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk bermesraan!" Grimmjow berteriak lantang.

"Kami tidak—" Kedua orang itu bicara bersamaan, sebelum saling melihat satu sama lain. Ichigo dan Rukia bisa terlihat kompak satu sama lain, hanya dalam kasus tertentu.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, selama dia tidak menggangguku," gerutu Ichigo, mendengus kesal.

Rukia di sisi lain, merasa semakin terpicu oleh kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. "Aku tidak akan menggaggumu, kalau kau mengikuti sesuai prosedur yang ada! Jangan melakukan semuanya berdasarkan keinginanmu, Kurosaki!"

"Oh ya, Kuchiki?" Ichigo menantang balik.

"Mengapa mereka selalu saja bertengkar?" bisik seorang wanita bertubuh jangkung. Dia berdiri di belakang Grimmjow, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria itu. Grimmjow hanya mengeluarkan geraman persetujuan, mengakui sepupunya dan teman baiknya terlalu dekat dalam artian negatif. Dan seringainya tersungging lebar. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa melampiaskan hari-hari buruknya. Ditambah sebuah keuntungan dalam sekali tangkap.

"Hei, kalian!" teriak Grimmjow, memotong perkelahian sengit antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Kedua orang itu berbalik dengan patuh, namun tidak menghilangkan kerutan di wajah mereka. "Ada tugas baru untuk kalian!"

"Aku belum selesai mengerjakan sisanya," ujar Ichigo memprotes.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas baru ini bersamanya," tunjuk Rukia pada sosok Ichigo di sampingnya. " _Never_!"

" _Oh, shut up and just fuckin take it_!" Grimmjow menggebrak meja dengan kaki jenjangnya, terdengar keras hingga beberapa pekerja menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. "Aku tidak peduli kau tidak ingin bekerja dengan siapa! Tugas ini hanya bisa kupercayakan kepada pembalap terhebat setelahku—" Grimmjow melirik Ichigo. "Dan orang terpecayaku," kali ini dia melirik Rukia.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak kaulakukan saja sendiri, bila aku adalah pembalap terhebat kedua," gerutu Ichigo, memicingkan matanya.

"Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan, jadi berhentilah merengek! Kita melakukan semua ini bukan untuk bertengkar dan saling mencakar satu sama lain," balas Grimmjow.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Si wanita yang memeluk leher Grimmjow sejak tadi sudah beranjak berdiri. Dia berjalan memutar, kemudian duduk di pangkuan pria sangar itu.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Nell," tegur Rukia tidak suka. Nelliel—wanita bertubuh jangkung yang memeluk Grimmjow dengan leluasa, kekasih hatinya.

"Kalian hanya perlu mengikuti balapan liar malam ini. Kalahkan Nnoitra Gilga dan ambil kembali **K Mustang** milikku!" Grimmjow tersenyum puas, begitu melihat raut wajah Ichigo dan Rukia berubah tak karuan.

"Kau gila, sepupu?! Nnoitra Gilga katamu?"

"Ini tidak masuk akal, Grimmjow," tambah Ichigo, tidak kalah kalut dengan gadis di sebelahnya. "Mengapa harus aku yang kautunjuk? Lakukan saja sendiri!"

"Kau masih berhutang kepadaku, Ichigo," balas Grimmjow. "Kali ini kau harus membayarnya. Dengan hanya menantang Nnoitra dan mengalahkannya, maka hutangmu akan kulupakan seluruhnya."

"Dan mengapa harus bersamanya?" tanya Ichigo lagi, menunjuk Rukia untuk kedua kalinya. "Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun!"

"Rukia akan memastikan kontraknya berjalan lancar. Dia lebih pintar daripada yang kaukira, _pal_ ," jelas Grimmjow, sebelum Rukia mulai berbicara. "Jadi segera lakukan! Bawa saja mobil apapun yang sudah di- _setting_!"

Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, selama beberapa hutangnya belum terbayarkan lunas. Grimmjow adalah teman baiknya, tapi tidak menjamin untuk melepas apa yang harus Ichigo bayar sebelum ini. Beberapa suku cadang yang dirakitkan ke dalam mobil tanpa persetujuan Grimmjow, juga hampir menghancurkan beberapa mobil belum siap pakai dalam balapan liar. Bisa dibilang sekarang ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sepupu." Rukia mendesah putus asa. Sorot matanya terlihat tak fokus bercampur amarah. "Sudah jelas kau yang selalu berurusan dengan orang macam Nnoitra—bukan aku! Sekarang kau menyuruhku melakukan semua ini tanpa berpikir dua kali!"

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Rukia. Kau selalu melakukan semuanya secara terperinci dan sistematis. Lakukan semua keahlianmu itu untuk memancing Nnoitra sampai mempertaruhkan **K Mustang** -ku. Ini bukan hal sulit." Jawaban Grimmjow berhasil membuat Rukia terdiam.

"Karena aku ada urusan dengannya—"Nelliel memotong topik dengan mencium Grimmjow di pipinya. "—lebih baik kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian, bukan?"

Rukia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dengan langkah berderap keras. Ichigo mendesah berat, kembali ke bawah mobil rakitannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang terbengkalai. Kensei, teman setimnya bisa melakukan semua ini menggantikan Ichigo, tapi tidak menjamin akan menghasilkan karya yang sungguh _masterpiece_.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu itu?" Nelliel kembali angkat bicara, memerhatikan raut wajah Grimmjow yang terlihat senang. "Ada apa?"

"Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang menarik bila bersama," gumam Grimmjow mengangguk menyetujui. "Sungguh hal seru, melihat kedua orang bodoh itu melakukan tugas yang saling menyisakan makian juga serangan fisik.

Nelliel memandang kekasihnya bingung, berusaha menebak. "Apa … maksudmu—kau sengaja?"

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai, melirik jahil Nelliel yang masih terduduk di pangkuannya. "Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hei, Grimmjow! Siapa gadis kecil itu? Apa dia benar-benar ada di dalam tim kita? Aku tidak pernah melihat perempuan mengotak-atik mesin dan mengganti oli sebelumnya."_

" _Jangan berpikir kalau tubuhnya kecil maka kau bisa mengatakannya anak di bawah umur! Dia lebih mengerikan daripada yang pernah kaubayangkan."_

" _Kenalkan padaku! Kau tahu nomornya?"_

" _Bodoh, kau serius, Ichigo?! Walaupun dia sepupuku, tapi tidak menjamin kau akan benar-benar menyukainya!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo menyesal karena harus satu ruangan dengan gadis kecil yang menggerutu di sebelahnya—satu mobil. Tangannya memegang kemudi terlalu tegang, bahkan hampir bertindak teledor dengan melanggar lampu merah. Dan Rukia kembali memakinya dengan sentakan kuat.

"Perhatikan jalan lebih baik!"

"Akan kulakukan, bila kau diam dan duduk manis di sana!" balas Ichigo berteriak.

Rukia mengerang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Punggungnya terasa sakit. " _Urrgh_ —mengapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku," gumam Ichigo, mengganti gigi dan menginjak gas setelah lampu berubah hijau. **Chevrolet Camaro** -nya melaju menderu, melewati daerah kota yang terasa lenggang. Hampir tengah malam.

Rukia memijit batang hidungnya kuat-kuat, merasakan penat mulai mengisi benaknya. "Lakukan saja ini dan selesaikan semuanya! Kuharap Nnoitra mau bekerja sama dan mempertaruhkan **Mustang** -nya."

"Kupikir Grimmjow sudah melupakannya. Mobil yang sudah lama meninggalkan hidupnya."

"Kau tahu?" Rukia melirik Ichigo, tidak mendapati apapun selain kerutan di keningnya.

"Dia pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Nnoitra mencurinya, hanya itu yang selalu dikatakannya berulang kali," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam, memerhatikan Ichigo yang seakan menunggu reaksi darinya. Pria itu tidak tahu banyak, tapi terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia merasa penasaran. Pria aneh yang menjadi sahabat dekat sepupunya, selalu membuat Rukia bertanya dari mana sisi benarnya seorang Ichigo ini bertindak. Selain berusaha mendekatinya dua tahun lalu dan tersenyum lebar seperti pria bodoh pada umumnya. Terbukti dia menjauh dan merubah sikapnya, setelah Rukia menghantamkan kepalan tinju ke arah wajahnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah menggelayuti dada gadis itu, akibat bertidak terlalu jauh.

"Grimmjow terlalu bodoh saat itu. Dia terpancing oleh tipu muslihat Nnoitra dan mempertaruhkan mobil kesayangannya dalam sebuah balapan liar di Mexico. Salah seorang kaki tangan Nnoitra—Tesra—menjadi lawannya saat itu, sang Penakluk dari Selatan," jelas Rukia dalam keheningan malam yang menusuk. "Tentu saja dia kalah telak, karena kemampuannya jauh lebih buruk daripada bocah ingusan yang baru saja bisa memegang kemudi. Dia melepaskan begitu saja **Mustang** miliknya dengan ambisi baru yang perlahan terbentuk menjadi pembalasan dendam, untuk merebut kembali apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Ini semua terjadi sebelum kau bertemu dengan Grimmjow."

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya," kata Ichigo. "Dia tidak cerita semua itu kepadaku."

"Karena kejadian itu menghancurkan harga dirinya, menjadi olokan teman-temannya juga para pembalap liar lainnya. Dan jangan katakan kepadanya, kalau kau mengetahui ini semua dariku."

Ichigo menyeringai jahil, masih memandang jalanan sepi dan gelap di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin?"

"Seriuslah, Ichigo!"

"Dia benar-benar akan membunuhmu," bisik Ichigo, menakuti.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu sebelum semua itu terjadi," tantang Rukia sengit. Matanya menatap marah, bahkan hampir memerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Anggap saja ini merupakan sesi konsultasi tengah malam." Ichigo menyerah, membelokkan setir ke arah jalan sempit. "Hei—aku hanya bertanya. Mengapa Grimmjow tidak melakukannya sendiri untuk mengambil barang berharga miliknya? Bukankah ini dendam pribadi baginya? Kupikir Grimmjow tidak akan meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membalaskan dendamnya."

Rukia hanya membisu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sikap defensif yang akan sulit untuk ditembus. "Kenapa tidak kautanyakan saja kepadanya?"

"Kupikir dia tidak akan menjawab."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, tidak usah bertanya lagi," dengus Rukia ketus.

"Tapi—"

"Grimmjow masih punya harga diri, bahkan jauh lebih keras kepala daripada yang pernah kaubayangkan," potong Rukia sengit. "Dan aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti dengan rencananya saat ini. Aku tidak bisa menebak."

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruang kecil itu, membiarkan pendingin mobil mengambil alih. Hingga cahaya terang terlihat di ujung jalan, terpantul pada dasbor mobil. Suara derum mesin yang menggebu juga sorotan lampu depan mobil menjadi pusat kebisingan di sebuah jalan bebas penegak hukum. Bagi para tikus jalanan yang menyukai pesta liar dan aksi kebut-kebutan dengan taruhan lebih dari ratusan dolar.

Mobilnya berbelok ke arah yang lebih luas, namun dipenuhi para masa yang berjalan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Para anak muda yang memiliki mobil liar tanpa bisa mengendalikkannya dengan baik, para wanita yang tertarik dengan aksi liar dan kegilaan pria malam, juga beberapa kriminal kelas teri—seperti pengedar kokain juga minuman keras ilegal.

Ichigo mencari di mana Nnoitra berada, dengan kecepatan di bawah 10 km/jam. **Chevrolet Camaro** -nya berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang. Tidak sedikit wanita berpakaian minim berusaha mengintip jendela gelapnya, atau para pria dengan tatapan setajam burung gagak. Dan di sana matanya menangkap sosok pria jangkung dengan kumpulan orang yang mengelilinginya. Mengherankan, Nnoitra masih terlihat jelas dengan seringai tajamnya—berdiri tegap seperti tiang listrik.

"Itu dia," bisik Rukia, mencengkram _seat-belt_ -nya terlalu erat.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Nnoitra— **Nissan GT-R** rakitan.

Nnoitra melihat mobil asing itu menderu seakan menggeram marah. Mata kecilnya lebih menyeramkan dari tatapan kelaparan hyena. Ichigo menguatkan tekadnya, melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Aksi terburuk yang seharusnya sudah dilepaskannya di masa lalu.

"Tetaplah di sampingku, maka kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melihat Rukia terpaku pada sosok Nnoitra. "Rukia?"

"Ya?"

"Kita selesaikan ini."

"Biar aku yang bicara," tawar Rukia, melepaskan seat-belt-nya dengan wajah tertekuk gugup.

"Hei, jangan bertindak berlebihan! Kau tidak lebih baik dariku," cegah Ichigo, mencengkram tangan Rukia untuk tidak keluar lebih dulu.

Rukia memelototinya, menahan napas beratnya. "Tapi aku lebih pintar darimu. Biarkan aku yang bicara lebih dulu. Kau lakukan tugasmu untuk memenangkan balapannya, tidak lebih!"

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo darinya, membuka pintu mobil untuk menyambut udara malam yang dingin menusuk. Paru-parunya terisi oleh asap nikotin, mengisi udara dengan warna abu-abu pucat. Sudah jelas Rukia tidak menyukai tempat ini, yang selalu dikatakannya sebagai tempat kumuh dan dihuni oleh para serangga menjijikan.

Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan Ichigo, yang sudah berdiri sigap di belakangnya. Tangan pria itu melingkar rapi di pinggangnya, membuat wajah serius Rukia berubah terkejut. Matanya memicing tajam, melihat tatapan Ichigo yang mengarah ke depan, tidak kepadanya.

Nnoitra menyambut mereka dengan gertakan mengancam teritori pribadi. Dua orang kelompoknya maju ke sisi Ichigo juga Rukia.

"Nnoitra Gilga," panggil Ichigo terlihat santai, tapi tidak dengan jari-jari yang mencengkram jaket Rukia begitu erat. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti yang kabar burung beritakan."

"Siapa kau?" Nnoitra angkat bicara, bangkit dari duduk di samping kap mobilnya. Tubuhnya tinggi kurus, lebih dari perkiraan Ichigo sebelumnya. "Apa maksud kata-katamu, bocah?"

"Kau punya mainan yang bagus," tunjuk Ichigo dengan matanya, ke arah **Nissan GT-R** putih di hadapannya. " _How fast this car_?"

Nnoitra tertawa, diikuti beberapa rekannya yang menggelilingi seperti kerumunan semut merah. Matanya semakin menyipit, memerhatikan Ichigo dari atas ke bawah.

"Hei bocah, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kaucoba mainkan seperti mobil-mobil murahan yang ada di jalan raya! Kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya, lebih baik pergi dari sini!"

" _Turbocharger_ dan _nitrous oxide_ , instalasi mesin baru untuk _internal_ -nya yang tidak lagi berupa barang pabrikan. Atau mungkin kau menambahkan dua _disc_ di pedalnya. _Alumunium bars_ yang biasanya disertakan untuk membuat belokan tajam menjadi lebih terkendali. Yang bisa kulihat dari luar adalah _body parts carbon fiber_ ringanmu. Mesin tenaga kuda—tidak perlu dijelaskan, semua tahu hal itu." Rukia menjelaskan, tidak bisa menahan mulutnya lebih lama lagi.

Ichigo memelototinya tidak percaya, sementara Nnoitra mengerjap kaku dan tersenyum kian lebar. Kini perhatiannya teralih kepada gadis kecil yang dirangkul Ichigo.

"Kau lumayan tahu banyak tentang mesin, _huh_?" tanya Nnoitra tertarik. "Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang selalu mengeluh dan menggunakan suaranya untuk merajuk juga memaki. Kau berbeda."

"Tidak seperti wanitamu," balas Rukia, memerhatikan beberapa wanita muda mulai menggerutu di belakang Nnoitra, yang berdiri bersama anggota kelompoknya. Rukia bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa Nnoitra hanya tertarik pada mesin juga uang. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba menjalankannya?"

"Kau mau menantangku rupanya?"

"Bukan dia, tapi aku," potong Ichigo cepat, maju lebih ke depan daripada Rukia. Dia berusaha menarik perhatian Nnoitra yang berbahaya—menjauhkannya dari Rukia sebelum berakhir buruk dan di luar perkiraan.

"Kau, bocah? Lalu apa taruhannya? Kupikir kau tidak punya lebih selain mobil pabrikan berhargamu itu," sindir Nnoitra, melirik **Chevrolet** di belakang Ichigo. "Barang mahal yang hanya menjadi mainan anak-anak manja sepertimu, tidak buruk. Lalu apalagi yang Jaegerjaquez tawarkan?"

Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri kaku di tempat, sementara senyuman Nnoitra melengkung sempurna. Dia tahu apa yang ada di balik punggung mereka, bukan hal yang patut diperkirakan.

"Kau tahu," gumam Rukia berbisik.

"Itu pernah menjadi mobilnya," tunjuk Nnoitra ke bagian samping kerumunan. Di mana **K Mustang** itu berada. Seperti hewan liar yang sudah dijinakkan, mesin itu terdiam bergeming. Warna merah batanya seakan tidak memudar ataupun tergores kuku tajam sekalipun. "Kalian menginginkannya bukan? Itu tujuan kalian datang kemari. Aku bisa menebak jalan pikir Grimmjow. Dan mengapa bukan dia yang datang sendiri menantangku?"

"Karena aku lebih baik darinya," jawab Ichigo lantang, penuh percaya diri.

Nnoitra tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut juga tawa menyindirnya. Lagi-lagi, beberapa orang rekannya ikut meriuhkan suasana yang mencekam. Raut wajah Ichigo semakin menantang karenanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, bocah?" Seorang dari rekan Nnoitra maju, raut wajahnya tidak menajam sedikitpun. Dia seperti tanpa emosi—Tesra si Penakluk dari Selatan.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar, tangannya menarik tubuh Rukia yang bermaksud membalas kata-kata untuknya. Kali ini dia sendiri yang akan maju. Ichigo mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tensa Zangetsu. Kau pernah mendengarnya, _pal_?"

Rukia tersentak di samping Ichigo, menyamai raut wajah Tesra yang terbelalak lebar. Telinganya seperti baru saja dibuka setelah sekian lama. Nama yang tidak asing terdengar seperti desiran angin musim dingin.

"Kau?" Rukia berbisik ngeri. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelum ini—"

"Kau orangnya?!" Nnoitra berteriak, bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Pembalap gila yang membuat tiga negara tercengang? Kau—Tensa Zangetsu? Mengapa kau muncul kembali setelah empat tahun menghilang, _huh_?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ichigo jujur, berhasil menyita perhatian semakin terarah kepadanya. "Mungkin aku rindu masa-masa itu."

"Kau orangnya?" bisik Rukia lagi, kali ini hampir menancapkan kukunya di atas telapak tangan Ichigo. "Kau—"

Ichigo melirik Rukia dalam sekali tatap, berusaha membuatnya tutup mulut. Rukia mengerti lirikan itu, memintanya untuk bekerja sama dalam pikiran yang tak terhubung.

"Dan kami ingin **Mustang** itu kembali," lanjut Rukia, kali ini menatap tajam Nnoitra yang masih terbungkam. "Itu taruhannya."

"Hanya itu?" Nnoitra tertawa miris, menarik sudut mulutnya. "Persyaratan untuk bertanding dengan legenda yang sudah lama musnah, tentu saja! **Mustang** yang menjadi taruhannya!"

Rukia hampir tersenyum penuh menang, ketika tangan Nnoitra terangkat. Pertanda dia belum selesai bicara—juga menginginkan hal lain.

"Ditambah Jaegerjaquez _Garage_ yang menjadi milikku."

Ichigo terbelalak, mengerjap tak percaya. "Apa katamu? Kau sinting?!"

" **Mustang** dan bengkel miliki pria bodoh itu! Atau tidak ada balapan sama sekali!"

"Setengah investasi," ucap Rukia lantang. "Itu sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah **Buggati**."

"Rukia! Kau gila?!" Ichigo menarik gadis itu mendekat, berbisik keras tepat di depan telinganya.

Nnoitra mulai memandang ragu, melirik Tesra di sampingnya. Rekan terpercayanya hanya mengangguk satu kali.

"Aku yang memegang seluruh pendapatan Jaegerjquez. Grimmjow tidak akan bisa mempertahankan bengkelnya tanpaku—tanpa pendapatan yang mungkin bisa dia keluarkan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku tahu segala detail pendapatannya juga pengeluaran. Termasuk onderdil langka dan—"

"Informasi yang menarik," potong Nnoitra sengit. "Tapi itu belum cukup, nona kecil."

"Setengah investasi dan **Mustang** yang menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Juga **Camaro** itu," tunjuk Rukia pada mobil yang dikendarai Ichigo untuk memulai balapan liar. Salah satu barang berharga milik Grimmjow. "Atau tidak sama sekali."

"Tunggu!" Ichigo menengahi, berusaha menarik Rukia ke belakang tubuhnya. "Aku tidak—"

" _Deal, little friend_! Kita lihat kemampuan legenda yang ternyata hanya seorang bocah ingusan ini. Kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan kami hanya dengan mobil pabrikan seperti itu," sindir Nnoitra.

Rukia berdecak kesal, memelototi orang-orang yang memperolok dirinya juga Ichigo. Lebih dari batasan. "Asal kautahu, mobilnya sudah dimodifikasi. Sistem komputer, kontrol bagus, _drift_ sempurna. Dia yang akan menunjukkannya kepadamu."

"Kuharap sepadan."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Kalian tidak bisa bicara atas namaku!" Ichigo menggertak, berusaha mendorong mundur gadis kecil yang sudah terlalu jauh mengambil langkah. Terlalu beresiko. " _What the hell are you thinking_ , Rukia?"

Rukia menarik Ichigo untuk mundur, berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Sementara perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada kegilaan Nnoitra, Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Membuncah begitu kuat, keyakinan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Kepastian untuk menang seratus persen.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya," jawab Rukia, balas berbisik tajam. Matanya tidak berbohong, menatap Ichigo penuh kekaguman. "Aku sudah melihat seluruh videomu. Tensa Zangetsu—mahir dalam segala medan juga tikungan tajam sekali pun. Kau mengenal medanmu dan menyesuaikannya dengan mobil yang kau kendarai—apa pun itu."

"Kau memata-mataiku, ternyata?" Senyumnya berkedut kembali.

"Aku—hei! Aku hanya melihat video amatiranmu yang kauunggah!" Rukia berkelit, menjauhi Ichigo beberapa langkah ke depan. "Aku menyukai cara Tensa Zangetsu memperlakukan mobilnya sebagai teman dekatnya. Dan caranya melakukan _drift_ tajam sangatlah mulus tak bercacat."

"Itu aku yang kaubicarakan, Rukia." Ichigo menepuk puncak kepala Rukia beberapa kali. Dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya senyum terukir di wajah pria itu. Caranya menyampaikan kepercayaan diri kepada gadis yang pernah menarik perhatiannya—terlalu lama bahkan hampir dilupakannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini selama pertandingan berlangsung," lanjut Ichigo. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, melipat tangannya lagi sebagai defensif yang jelas-jelas terlihat mantap. "Jangan bodoh! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ok." Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya, sebelum memasuki posisi kemudi dan memantapkan mental juga fisik primanya. Sudut matanya melirik **Nissan GT-R** yang menggerung keras. Nnoitra menantangnya terang-terangan.

"Bekerja samalah denganku, _my friend_ ," ucap Ichigo menghela napas, mengetuk kemudi dengan tangan kanannya. Dia memanggil mobilnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan cara yang aneh. "Jangan terlalu kasar, ikuti saja nalurimu—berikut instingku. _Get ready for it_!"

Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan raungannya mengudara ke langit malam. Seperti auman singa liar yang mengaum layaknya gemuruh perang berkumanda. Pertarungan harga diri juga kejayaan akan segera berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tunggu, Rukia! Aku tahu kau tidak sibuk di hari Sabtu, jadi makan malamlah denganku?"_

" _Lakukan saja tugasmu dan jangan mengurusi hal pribadiku, Kurosaki!"_

" _Kau keras kepala. Bersantailah sedikit saja? Pantas saja Shuuhei sangat takut kepadamu,_ mam _!"_

" _Jaga mulutmu, Kurosaki! Sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu!"_

" _Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau selalu menolak dan bersikap keras pada orang di sekelilingmu!"_

" _Kau tidak mengenal dengan apa yang namanya batas teritori?"_

" _Tidak sebelum kau makan malam denganku!"_

" _Hentikan mimpi kosongmu itu dan segera lanjutkan tugasmu! Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan_ body part _-nya dengan baik! Sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan!"_

" _Itu karena Charles terlalu lelah untuk kuperbaiki."_

" _Siapa Charles?!"_

" _Mobilnya."_

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia berusaha mencuri dengar dari salah satu orang yang memegang _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya. Mengumumkan jalannya pertandingan yang sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga menit. Rukia masih mengingat jelas, ketika melihat **Camaro** Ichigo melesat seperti peluru merah, bersamaan dengan **Nissan** putih Nnoitra yang memacu raungan kemarahan. Hatinya bergemuruh begitu kencang—pacuan adrenalin dari rasa antusias dan kebahagiaan. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa hatinya berteriak untuk Tensa Zangetsu. Kepada Ichigo, sosok yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini.

Seorang panutan dan idola yang hanya bisa dilihatnya melalui rekaman kamera balapan liar. Tidak menampakkan wajah, hanya jalanan malam di depannya dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Pemandangannya berubah kabur dan lampu-lampu jalanan seperti tertarik oleh medan kasat mata. Di saat itulah Rukia merasakan apa yang namanya kebebasan.

Telinganya menangkap lagi kesengitan di tikungan kelima, Ichigo melesat di samping Nnoitra dan berpapasan dengan sebuah truk besar. Hati Rukia mencelos, hampir merebut _walkie-talkie_ dari tangan si Pengabar Berita. Suara di seberang saluran menyampaikan beritanya, kini Ichigo berhasil menyalip dan berada di depan Nnoitra, entah bagaimana caranya.

Rukia kembali berteriak dalam hati, ingin sekali menyaksikan pertandingan itu secara langsung. Merasakan ketegangan yang membangunkan nadi di sekujur tubuhnya. Menciptakan ketakutan yang bercampur kegirangan tak terbendung saat membanting setir berulang kali. Membiarkan mesin berderu ke batas maksimal dan bibirnya berteriak pada angin malam. Keseruan yang luput dari pengalaman berkendaranya.

Menit berjalan seperti jam dan selambat siput bergerak. Kerumunan masa menunggu di garis akhir dan sebagian menari liar diiringi musik keras dari _sound system_ muktahir mobil rakitan. Suara _bass_ kental **Skrillex** dan sayatan permaianan _EDM_ -nya seakan menghipnotis para penikmat keliaran malam untuk semakin bersemangat. Sebagian mabuk dan yang lainnya mencapai batas _high_ , karena terlalu banyak menghirup serbuk putih kebahagiaan neraka.

Malam masih panjang dan Rukia mulai merasa mual. Ingin segera mengakhiri pertaruhan ini dan tidur di atas ranjang hangatnya, berbalut selimut tebal. Tidak di sini—berdiri kedinginan juga terasingkan, berusaha tetap berdiri tegap di atas sepasang _boots_ tingginya. Seharusnya dia tidak memilih sepatu ini dan menyiksa diri sendiri. Pilihan terburuk setelah memercayai Ichigo segenap hatinya. Masih tidak menerima, bahwa Tensa Zangetsu adalah pribadi yang berada di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Grimmjow! Mengapa kau mempekerjakan orang seperti dia?!"_

" _Siapa maksudmu? Ichigo?"_

" _Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Pembuat Masalah itu!"_

" _Dia teman terpercayaku, sepupu pemarah. Jangan terlalu keras dengannya! Dia hanya tidak bisa dikekang, namun kelihaiannya dalam merakit perlu kaupertimbangkan matang-matang."_

" _Selain melebihi anggaran dan membuat seluruh mobil pelanggan menjadi mobil tempur balap yang seliar banteng!"_

" _Oh, ayolah, Rukia! Kau tidak mengerti masa lalunya."_

" _Egois kepala batu dan menghabiskan uangnya demi sebuah onderdil mahal? Itu yang kaumaksud, sepupu?"_

" _Dia hidup demi itu. Demi mesin dan mobil yang disebut teman baginya. Ichigo salah satu yang langka, dan dia pantas bersanding denganku sejak bisnis ini dimulai. Bisnis kami."_

" _Terserah padamu! Akan kumasukkan semua tagihannya ke dalam rekeningmu!"_

" _Rukia! Kau memerasku seperti renternir! Bahkan lebih buruk!_ Damn _!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo memutar setirnya untuk tikungan tajam, memutarnya seperti kemudi kapal. Tawanya terlepas, begitu Nnoitra tersudut dan hampir menabrak besi pembatas jalan. Pria angkuh itu tidak bisa berkutik, selama **Nissan** -nya tidak bisa memotong jalur di jalan yang semakin menyempit. Sedikit lagi, hingga garis akhir terlihat.

Jalanan raya yang sepi menjadi saksi bisu di antara persaingan dua mobil yang saling bertarung sengit. Melewati area kosong dan memotong jalur ke arah pelabuhan terbengkalai. Decitan ban juga derum suara knalpot panas, memotong nyanyian kebisuan di bawah lampu jalanan. Ban meninggalkan bekas yang kentara terlihat. Anggap saja seperti torehan tanda tangan pengingat masa kejayaan.

"Sedikit lagi, _my friend_. Tahan dan pacu dirimu sampai ke batas maksimal, Hugo!" Ichigo kembali memanggil mobil—temannya. Matanya menajam saat jalanan semakin menjadi gelap dan diabaikan dunia. "Aku tahu kau kehabisan napas. Setelah perjuangan ini berakhir dan kau akan bertemu teman lamamu. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

 _Drift_ terakhir, membuat kedua tangan Ichigo bekerja bersamaan. Mengganti gigi dan menarik rem tangan, sementara kemudinya diputar sehalus mungkin. Mobil berbelok tajam, memasuki jalur panjang yang menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

Suara gemuruh dan sorakan terdengar jauh di depan sana. Ichigo melihat kaca spion untuk terakhir kalinya. Nnoitra di posisi belakang dan terpaut tiga detik lamanya. _Gap_ yang jauh, untuk mengejar di sisa-sisa waktu yang menurun drastis. Kaki Ichigo meninggalkan gas perlahan, mengganti gigi dan beranjak ke posisi rem, begitu melewati torehan cat _pylox_ sebagai garis akhirnya. Mobilnya berhenti sempurna di hadapan kerumunan penonton, yang menepuk kap **Camaro** -nya sebagai bentuk kepuasan dan penerimaan sang Juara.

Ichigo segera mencari seseorang, yang sudah ditinggalkannya hampir lima belas menit lamanya. Rukia, rekan sekaligus gadis bertemperamen keras yang memegang kendali semuanya. Ichigo mendesah lega, begitu matanya mendapatkan sosok yang hampir terhalang oleh tembok manusia, bergerak tak tentu arah. Dia berdiri di belakang kerumunan, lelah dengan sebelah kaki bertumpu bosan. Rukia tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa diduga, hampir membuat Ichigo terlonjak dari duduknya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat, menembus kaca yang dilapisi _sticker_ pelapis gelap. Ichigo merasakan gemuruh kebanggaan akan dirinya sendiri. Kerja keras yang membuahkan hasil lebih, mendobrak tameng si Gadis Keras Kepala. Rukia sudah menerima dirinya. Bendera perang di antara mereka berdua telah diturunkan.

Ichigo keluar dari dalam mobil, mendapati beberapa orang menepuk dirinya dan memanggil nama lamanya. Tensa Zangetsu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Nnoitra berada tepat di belakangnya, memaki keras dan memukul kap mobilnya hingga mungkin berdampak kasar. Pria itu terlalu marah, itu yang bisa disimpulkan dengan jelas.

"Kau menang," ucap suara yang sengaja diteriakkan di sampingnya. Itu Rukia, ketika Ichigo menoleh dan melihat rupanya lebih jelas. Gadis itu berjalan cepat seperti marmot. "Mengagumkan, Ichigo. Aku tidak pernah melihat _drift_ sehalus itu."

"Yah, pertandingan yang tidak buruk. Setidaknya Grimmjow melepaskan semua hutang-hutangku," desah Ichigo.

"Itu karena kau yang berbuat seenaknya. Berpikirlah lebih logis."

"Kau masih berbeda paham, ternyata?" Ichigo mendengus lelah.

"Sekarang ambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari sini," balas Rukia tajam, menarik tangan Ichigo untuk segera mengikutinya. Berjalan menghindari kerumunan dan berhenti di hadapan Nnoitra yang masih terlihat geram.

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Dia sudah memenangkan taruhannya," tunjuk Rukia pada sosok Ichigo di sampingnya, ibu jarinya mengambil alih. "Sekarang berikan **Mustang** -nya."

Nnoitra memandang tajam tidak suka. Kentara di dalam matanya yang membundar marah. Namun, menang dan kalah ada konsekuensinya.

"Tesra!" Nnoitra memanggil, memerintahkan rekannya yang sedari tadi diam mematung.

Tesra maju dengan langkah mantap, tidak dibuat-buat. Dia merogoh saku kantongnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak kepada Ichigo. Kunci untuk melepaskan K Mustang. Tangannya menggenggam erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya ke tangan orang picik seperti Nnoitra, tidak kedua kalinya.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu." Rukia mengangguk, sebelum berbalik dan berlalu pergi. Ichigo mengikuti di belakang, sebelum suara Nnoitra memanggil dirinya.

"Kau, Tensa Zangetsu. Camkan ini, suatu saat nanti aku akan melampaui batas kecepatanmu! Kaulah yang akan merasakan kekalahan di bawahku!"

Ichigo hanya terdiam, mengamati bagaimana semangat Nnoitra tumbuh perlahan. Seakan ada api di belakang punggungnya, membara ke angkasa.

Senyum Ichigo terangkat, melambaikan sebelah tangannya seakan tidak peduli. " _We will see_. _Till next time_!"

Perjalanan ke mobilnya terasa seperti menerjang serbuan ombak pasang. Kini nama lamanya kembali melonjak ke atas, dipuja oleh penggemar balapan liar yang sudah lama menanti dirinya. Penawaran untuk mengikuti balapan selanjutnya, hingga menawarkan barang dagangan pasar gelap berbagai jenis. Ichigo melangkah cepat bak model panggung _runaway_ , menuju kepada satu arah di depan jalurnya. Rukia bersandar pada badan **Camaro** -nya.

"Kau mau membawa yang mana?" tanya Ichigo, memamerkan dua kunci mobil di hadapan Rukia.

Gadis itu mendengus, melirik masing-masing kunci sebelum jatuh ke mata lawan bicaranya. "Jadi inilah tugasku yang sebenarnya. Membawa salah satu mobil?"

"Kau melakukan negosiasi yang bagus, terhindar dari keberadaan Grimmjow yang mungkin akan segera menerkam lehermu," canda Ichigo. "Pilih saja."

Rukia mengambil kunci **Camaro** dari tangan Ichigo, meninggalkan satunya yang merupakan hadiah terbesar malam ini. "Itu untuk keberhasilanmu. Nikmati saja malam ini, _ride that powerful beast before Grimmjow take her away from you_."

" _Sure_." Ichigo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya, dengan senyum lebar seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Rukia hampir masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi, sebelum Ichigo tersadar dan menarik tangannya segera. Mencegah untuk segera berkendara pulang.

"Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku makan. Kau tidak lapar?"

Alis Rukia mengernyit tidak suka, bertemu di tengah dahinya. "Sepagi ini? Ini masih jam tiga!"

"Setelah pertandingan tadi tenagaku habis. Ada restoran yang masih melayani dua puluh empat jam. Ayolah?" Ichigo berusaha merajuk.

"Aku tidak mau mengisi perutku dengan makanan cepat saji yang menimbun banyak kalori! Naik saja dan segera menuju ke bengkel."

"Tapi—"

"Masih ada makanan sisa dan bahan makanan yang cukup. Aku akan memasak," ungkap Rukia, mendesah kalah. "Mau atau tidak, hanya itu pilihannya."

Ichigo tidak bisa menolak lagi, seperti keberuntungan berlipat ganda yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Memakan masakan Rukia, seperti sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi. "Tentu, apapun itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau terlalu keras dengan Ichigo, sepupu. Sekarang dia benar-benar membencimu."_

" _Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, sepupu? Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."_

" _Aku tidak menyukai pertengkaran tidak penting di antara pekerjaku."_

" _Bukankah kau yang selalu memarahi orang-orangmu setiap pagi?"_

" _Itu masalah lain._ For fuck sake _, Rukia! Ichigo pernah menaruh harapan padamu sebelumnya."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kau meremukkan harapannya. Itu tindakan bodoh yang menghancurkan orang lain, bukan dirimu."_

" _Mengapa kau begitu ingin aku menerima tawarannya untuk makan malam bersama?"_

" _Dia temanku, bahkan saudara tak sedarah bagiku. Masa lalunya cukup kelam, termasuk masalah wanita. Dicampakkan dan ditinggalkan di tengah jalan, kaupikir itu tidak cukup menyakitkan?"_

" _Itu bukan urusanku."_

" _Dan kau perlu melihat masalah yang tidak hanya terpaku pada dirimu. Karena semua ini berpengaruh balik kepadamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti, sepupu?"_

"I really don't care. I don't know him either _."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak."

"Makan saja dan isi perutmu," balas Rukia, menyendok lagi sisa pasta yang baru saja dihangatkan dan semangkuk sup wortel daging.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar sebenarnya." Ichigo menyeruput bir dinginnya, memerhatikan Rukia yang terpaku tiba-tiba di seberang meja makan. Lampu remang-remang di ruang bersantai belakang bengkel menjadi penerang satu-satunya. Wajah Rukia seakan terbagi pada kegelapan juga kemilau cahaya kuning, dua kubu yang bersatu pada satu tubuh.

"Bicara saja."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin bicara, bukan? Ceritakan saja, apapun." Rukia mendesah pasrah.

Ichigo menimbang-nimbang, mengetukkan telunjuknya pada permukaan kaleng birnya. Gadis di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan pertidaksetujuan ataupun penolakan berarti. Sebaliknya, dia bersikap terlalu tenang dan cukup bersahabat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di waktu senggang?"

"Serius?"

"Kau ingin aku bicara, bukan?" Balas Ichigo tertawa rendah. "Aku tidak begitu mengenal dirimu dan tidak ingin melakukan perbincangan yang terlalu serius."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo meneguk birnya lagi.

Rukia membuang tatapannya ke arah mangkuk yang masih tersisa setengah bagian. Supnya menggenang diam tak bergetar. "Wanita yang mencampakkanmu. Dia meninggalkanmu di tengah _route 50_?"

Ichigo terdiam, terlihat tidak suka ke mana perbincangan ini terarah. Sedikit menyinggung masa lalu yang pahit. "Grimmjow yang cerita, bukan? Itu hanya masa lalu."

"Mengapa dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Sendirian di tengah panasnya jalan _highway_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Dia merampokmu," tebak Rukia, menusuk-nusuk pastanya dengan garpu.

"Begitukah?"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Memang kaupikir siapa wanita itu?"_

" _Sekarang kau tertarik, huh? Sepupu?"_

" _Grimmjow! Katakan saja!"_

" _Tanyakan sendiri padanya! Kau tidak peduli, bukan?"_

" _Kau yang memulai lebih dulu, sepupu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?"_

" _Aku hanya menyarankan agar kau tidak menyakitinya tepat di jantungnya. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit berulang kali."_

" _Kau menjaganya seperti porcelain, tapi kau sendirilah yang memarahinya berulang kali."_

" _Dia besi, bukan_ porcelain _. Dan kini aku sedang berusaha menempanya untuk menjadi pedang terkuat. Dan di samping itu, dia butuh hal lain agar tetap hidup. Perhatian dan kasih sayang."_

" _Perkataanmu sungguh bijak, sepupu."_

" _Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku, Rukia. Aku membelanya, bukan berarti aku membanggakan saudara baruku."_

" _Dan setelah ini kau akan kembali menjadi pria pemalas. Sekali-kali bantulah orang-orangmu di bengkel!"_

"Ohh, shut up _! Aku sedang melakukan pemantauan untuk barang baru dan mesin modern di majalah-majalah ini. Tidakkah kaulihat ini pekerjaan yang serius?"_

" _Sama sekali tidak! Bangun dan bekerjalah lebih serius!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo menguap, tapi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya bersandar nyaman di atas sofa panjang, memerhatikan Rukia yang tertidur lelap di bagian sofa lainnya. Gadis itu langsung terlelap setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan berbaring tak bergerak. Ichigo melakukan tugas akhirnya—mencuci piring yang bisa dilakukannya selain memasak.

Tubuh Rukia diselimuti selimut terlupakan di lemari belakang, yang bisa ditemukan Ichigo sejauh ini. Seakan tidak mengkhawatirkan dunia, kedua orang yang berbeda paham menikmati masa di mana matahari segera menjelang. Pukul enam lebih tujuh menit.

Ichigo kembali menguap, tertegun begitu mendengar pintu bengkel dibuka dan ditutup. Suara derap langkah kaki yang berat juga gemerincing rantai terdengar familiar. Ichigo memilih diam di tempat, sampai tamu tak diundang itu datang ke hadapannya.

Grimmjow memasuki ruang bersantai kemudian, mengamati pemandangan tak lazim di hadapannya. Ichigo dan sepupu pemarahnya yang tertidur di atas dua sofa panjang.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya?" Grimmjow bertanya, menampakkan seringai lebar yang tergolong mengerikan.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Ichigo berdecak tidak suka. Telunjuknya terangkat dan ditaruh di depan bibirnya, tanda agar tidak berisik lebih dari ini. "Rukia sedang tidur."

"Kau benar-benar bersenang-senang, _pal_?"

Ichigo mendesah frustasi, memilih beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Grimmjow. Dia menarik tangannya untuk segera keluar, bicara empat mata tanpa mengganggu waktu istirahat Rukia.

"Kau berisik sekali!" Akhirnya Ichigo bisa berbisik marah, setelah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. "Dan apa yang kaulakukan di sini pagi-pagi buta?"

"Mencari **Mustang** -ku. Kau sudah membawanya, bukan?"

Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan menemukan kunci perak itu di dalamnya. Diserahkannya kepada Grimmjow, tapi pria biru itu sama sekali tidak merespon. "Ambillah!"

"Itu untukmu."

"Apa—"

"Hadiah ulang tahun dariku," ujar Grimmjow keras, tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang tidak terduga.

"Tapi, ulang tahunku tujuh bulan yang lalu, atau lima bulan lagi setidaknya. Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow? Dan ini tidak bisa dibilang hadiah! Aku yang mendapatkannya dengan usahaku sendiri!"

"Tidak tanpa informasi dariku," sanggah Grimmjow tidak mau kalah. "Dan kau mendapatkan hadiah tambahan."

" _Huh_?"

"Gadis yang sedang tidur di dalam sana. Kau mendapatkan sepupu manisku."

Ichigo bersandar pada dinding tembok, memerhatikan pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya. "Entahlah, Grimmjow. Hubungan kami memang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi dia hanya sebatas teman bagiku."

"Ini akan berkembang dengan sendirinya. Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini?" jawab Grimmjow. "Dan hal penting lainnya. Kau sudah kembali ke duniamu yang sebenarnya, Tensa Zangetsu. Kau adalah bintangnya sekarang."

"Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu?" Ichigo menegangkan tubuhnya, bahu tegap dengan api tersulut perlahan di matanya. " _What the fu_ —"

" _Easy, pal_! Katakan saja ini debutmu di awal ketenaran Internasional. Bukan lagi balapan yang mengandalkan taruhan dua ratus dollar. Ini lebih dari itu—dunia akan mengenalmu."

"Aku mendengarmu, sepupu!"

Suara Rukia berhasil menarik perhatian dua pria yang berjengit ngeri. Pintu terbuka kemudian, menampakkan sosok kecil Rukia dengan rambut bangun tidurnya. Matanya mendelik tidak suka, dengan kantung mata hampir sehitam panda.

"Lanjutkan, sepupu?" tambah Rukia, berdeham nyaring. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuanku!"

"Aku masuk hitungan," ikut Ichigo, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Grimmjow menggaruk lehernya dan mengerang kalah. Bahkan, dengan jaket kulit tanpa lengannya membuat gerah dan panas. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan Ichigo ke dalam daftar pembalap pendatang baru. Kali ini balapan bertaraf Internasional— **Grand Prix** yang akan segera dimulai di Inggris."

Kedua orang itu terdiam, memakan waktu dan udara yang semakin menipis. Jantung Ichigo bergemuruh cepat, merasakan adrenalin semakin memacu ke batas maksimal.

" **F1** maksudmu?" Rukia berteriak ngeri. "Ini tidak masuk akal, Grimmjow! Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua ini matang-matang, tanpa kalian ketahui sebelumnya." Grimmjow memamerkan gigi putihnya, menyerupai _panther_ yang menemukan mangsa terpojok. "Oh, ayolah! _Jaegerjaquez Garage_ akan lebih populer setelah Ichigo berhasil masuk dan menjadi salah satu pembalap! Ini mimpimu, bukan?"

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya terasa seperti dilem kuat. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak, walaupun masih bertahan di atas gravitasi bumi.

"Grimmjow! Kau hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri!" Rukia menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Yang kulakukan adalah untuk menyadarkannya. Benar bukan, Ichigo? Aku tahu di dalam dirimu mengalir darah pembalap sejati. Dan balapan liar yang kau geluti sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aku mulai merasa aneh, setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu, Grimmjow," ujar Ichigo, merasakan dingin di tenguknya. "Aku sudah melupakan mimpi itu terlalu lama."

"Itu masalahnya!" tunjuk Grimmjow menggunakan telunjuknya. "Kau bodoh! Terlalu lambat untuk berpikir apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Kau terlahir untuk ini! Inilah hidupmu!"

"Ya," gumam Ichigo. Senyumnya berkedut di satu sisi. "Aku pikir begitu, _pal_."

Grimmjow menepuk punggung Ichigo terlalu keras, membagi kepercayaannya kepada sahabat terdekatnya. " _Relax_! Penilaiannya akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Kau tidak tahu, berapa lama aku mengusahakan hal ini melalui jalur khusus. Berterima kasihlah!"

"Ahh." Ichigo tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lain, selain membuka mulutnya dalam beberapa detik lalu membungkamnya kembali. Matanya tidak lepas pada sosok Grimmjow yang berlalu pergi.

"Dan satu lagi!" teriak Grimmjow sebelum menuju pintu keluar. "Bersihkan kembali ruanganku setelah kalian melakukannya! Jangan sisakan kotoran apapun!"

Rukia jengah, melepaskan _boots_ tingginya dan melemparkan ke arah Grimmjow. Hampir sampai, bila sepatu itu tidak terkantuk pintu yang tertutup rapat. Menyisakan tawa nyaring yang perlahan menghilang di tengah kegeraman.

"Sialan! Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otaknya?" gerutu Rukia, melepaskan sepatu yang satunya lagi hingga bertelanjang kaki. "Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"Dia benar-benar serius," gumam Ichigo, menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa ringan. " _Damn_! _He's really serious, isn't he_?!"

Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya, mendapati kebahagiaan besar mewarnai wajah Ichigo. Pria itu seakan jauh lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. " _I think so_. Umm … itu bagus untukmu."

" _Yeah_. Walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti, apakah aku bisa lolos."

"Kau pasti bisa," jawab Rukia, menyita perhatian Ichigo kepadanya. "Yakinlah pada kemampuanmu. Orang lain tidak meragukanmu sedikit pun, bukan?"

"Termasuk dirimu."

Rukia menahan napasnya, menggaruk lengan atasnya canggung. Bibirnya berkedut tidak nyaman. "Ya. Kau pembalap yang hebat, Ichigo."

Ichigo tersenyum untuk Rukia, merasakan kehangatan melingkupi dadanya. Dia benar-benar mendapatkannya—mimpi juga kehidupan barunya.

"Temani aku makan pagi?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menunda lagi.

Rukia hampir tersandung batu kasat mata, saat hendak kembali ke sofa kasarnya. Tidur untuk beberapa jam ke depan. "Kau baru saja makan, bukan?"

"Ini makan pagi."

"Apa bedanya? Perutmu baru saja terisi!"

"Ya, tapi aku selalu sarapan pagi setiap harinya. Aku tahu kafe yang sudah buka di dekat sini," tawar Ichigo, memamerkan kunci mobil barunya. "Aku yang menyetir."

"Kau mendapatkannya— **K Mustang** Grimmjow? Dia benar-benar menyerahkannya kepadamu?"

"Rosseta menjadi milikku," ucap Ichigo bangga.

"Rosseta?" Rukia berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyadari. "Kau menamai **Mustang** -nya dengan nama itu?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia seakan gadis itu baru saja mengungkapkan identitas aslinya sebagai pembunuh berantai. Alisnya bertaut tajam mengancam. "Lalu mengapa? Rosseta sudah menjadi milikku, jadi tidak masalah."

Rukia memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Dia butuh kopi juga aspirin. Mungkin beberapa lapis _pancake_ atau telur setengah matang.

"Kau yang bayar," gerutu Rukia, memungut sepatunya lagi dan berjalan gontai ke depan.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, mengamati Rukia yang memungut _boots_ dan memakainya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu memang unik, dibalik sikap keras kepalanya dan lebih mementingkan investasi daripada rasa santai untuk bersenang-senang. Perlahan Rukia lebih terbuka, mengikuti ke mana Ichigo melangkah. Jalur berbeda yang membuat Rukia mengganti arah pandangnya. Tidak hanya pada punggung tegap pria itu, tapi ke arah mata jernihnya juga senyum berkedutnya.

"Setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang kau hiraukan," lanjut Ichigo, berjalan di samping Rukia yang sudah berdiri mantap di atas _heels_ -nya.

"Apa?"

"Apa film favoritmu?"

"Ichigo, jangan memulai! Bisakah kautunggu setelah kesadaranku pulih?" Rukia menggeram lelah, merutuk dalam hati.

"Kau selalu menghindari pertanyaanku," balas Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Setelah aku meminum kopiku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menambah waktunya. Makan malam denganku?" tawar Ichigo, sambil menahan pintu untuk tetap terbuka, membiarkan Rukia keluar lebih dulu. "Makanan Itali atau Asia, aku yang traktir."

Rukia berhenti, menapaki aspal yang sudah disinari mentari pagi. Lembut dan hangat, menyapu permukaan kulit yang terasa nyaman. Seakan dibalut kehangatan musim semi. Hatinya pun jauh lebih tentram.

"Aku sedang ingin _nachos_ atau mungkin _paella_ ," jawab Rukia lantang, tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Ichigo karena terhalang sinar mentari. Menyilaukan. "Atau keduanya."

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus." Tangan Ichigo mengambil genggaman mungil Rukia yang terdiam nyaman di samping tubuhnya. Dia menggengamnya erat, menautkan jari-jarinya seperti membungkus terlau rapi.

Bunyi pintu mobil dibuka, Ichigo mengantarkan Rukia ke kursi penumpang, sebelum dirinya masuk ke tempat kemudi. Mesin dinyalakan, **Mustang** meraung di pagi hari menuju jalanan yang masih lenggang. Jalanan terasa lebih panjang dan terarah, tidak lagi kacau juga menyisakan kepahitan di masa lalu. Meninggalkan debu pasir penyesalan yang berganti menjadi lembaran baru. Aspal baru juga pemandangan baru. Semuanya terpatri dari balik kaca panjang yang memaparkan sebagian kecepatan maksimum juga jantung pemompa adrenalin.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Grimmjow, kau tidak berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua, bukan?"_

" _Menjodohkan? Nell, aku bukan_ cupid _pembawa panah cinta ataupun agen perjodohan!"_

" _Apakah mereka bisa benar-benar saling tertarik satu sama lain? Mungkinkah?"_

" _Aku tahu apa yang kulihat. Dan mereka berdua terlalu buta untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing."_

" _Yang kulihat hanya saling melempar kata-kata tidak karuan dan kemarahan. Grimmjow, ini mungkin tidak akan berhasil."_

" _Kau pun tidak bisa melihatnya, Nell. Katakan saja aku jenius."_

" _IQ mu saja tidak lebih dari rata-rata."_

"Don't mock me, dammit _!"_

" _Tapi kau memiliki jiwa yang besar. Walaupun kau lebih mengandalkan fisikmu daripada apa yang ada di balik rambut biru langitmu. Hujan terus turun di dalam sana, huh?"_

" _Aku mengandalkan insting, lebih baik kaukatakan seperti itu."_

" _Semua pria sama saja. Akui kelemahanmu sedikit?"_

" _Penilaianku tidak pernah meleset! Akui dulu hal itu!"_

" _Seharusnya kau membuka jasa konsultasi romansa jodoh di sebelah bengkelmu,_ honey _. Itu bisa mendatangkan pendapatan lebih. Kau pernah mempertimbangkannya?"_

.

.

.

_-_ ** _End is only the beginning_** _-_

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Another one-shot, special request dari dan untuk Cinnamons Tea, _this is for you nee_! Berawal dari permintaan yang menjadikan Grimmjow mak comblang Ichigo dan Rukia. Jadilah seperti ini. Terima kasih buat idenya, aku jadi bisa mencoba berbagai genre yang berbeda . Dan fic ini kumasukkan di rate M untuk lebih amannya. Banyak umpatan dan kata kasar, dan setting nya yang termasuk hal ilegal, mulai dari balapan liar dan penjualan obat terlarang. Walaupun hanya disinggung sedikit, tapi ini biar lebih enak dibaca kalangan readers.

Dan awal yang berniat untuk membuat one-shot saja, tiba-tiba terpikir untuk membuat kelanjutannya (?) Mungkin, suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Ada yang mendukung? Hihihihi… Sekadar untuk menjawab masa lalu Ichigo dan hubungannya dengan Rukia yang bisa dibilang baru saja dimulai di sini. Siapa wanita yang sudah menelantarkan Ichigo di _route 50_? Yahh semoga saja ya…

Playlist untuk fic ini tidak begitu banyak, hanya mendengarkan soundtrack dari " **Guardian of the Galaxy** ".Salah satu album favoritku! Dan ide awalnya diambil dari **Need For Speed** , film favoritku. Tidak terlalu mengedepankan crime seperti **Fast Furious** series, **Need For Speed** lebih bertema intrik balas dendam dan drama. Dan cara Ichigo bicara pada mobilnya, ini terinspirasi dari rider favoritku, **Valentino Rossi**! _My father said, he always speak to his bike before the race started_. Semacam meditasi, **Rossi** selalu berjongkok di samping motornya sambil memejamkan mata. Ichigo di sini lebih berkesan aneh, dengan memberikan nama kepada mobil yang dikendarainya, Charles, Hugo, juga Rosseta. ^^

Terima kasih untuk readers sekalian yang sudah membaca fic ini juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan review! Saran pendapat, masukan, kritikan kalian sangat membantuku dalam pengerjaan fic. Tentunya semangat dari kalian, _thanks a lot_! _Love you all_ ~ :D

.

.

 _Love,_

 **Morning Eagle**


End file.
